


Добро пожаловать домой

by eska07



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eska07/pseuds/eska07
Summary: В Царстве мертвых вот-вот появится новая жизнь.
Kudos: 2





	Добро пожаловать домой

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое AU относительно канона - Танатос старше Загрея.

В подземном мире было много теней беременных женщин — медленных, вечно брюхатых, вздыхающих о своей печальной доле. Тут и там сновали тени детей — совсем крошечных умерших младенцев и тех, что успели пожить, но не перенесли неурожайный год, зимнюю болезнь или травму. Но богиню на сносях Танатос видел впервые. Леди Персефона, так похожая на смертную по сравнению с остальными обитателями Дома, гладила свой большой круглый живот, охала и смеялась, когда ребенок толкался изнутри.

В царстве мертвых вот-вот должна была появиться новая жизнь. Для юного Танатоса — событие невероятное и пугающее противоестественное. Как если бы Гелиос вдруг повел свою огненную колесницу с запада на восток. Какое тело и душа смогут жить здесь — в месте, где все заканчивают свой путь? И чем ближе подходило время королеве разродиться, тем ощутимее становилось напряжение, исходившее от владыки Аида. Танатос знал, что роженица может истечь кровью, ребенок — задохнуться, задушенный пуповиной, которая питала его в материнском чреве или просто окажется слишком слабым. Люди хрупки как бабочки.

Но Персефона — не человек, а богини не умирают родами.  
***

Когда Персефона уединилась в покоях с матерью Никтой и владыкой Аидом, Танатос понял, что срок пришел. И хотя мать строго-настрого запретила ему крутиться поблизости, новое, ранее невиданное щекочущее нутро чувство разъедало изнутри. То самое, что сгубило первую женщину и навеки обрекло род людской на многие беды. Любопытство. Постыдное любопытство подтолкнуло обычно послушного Танатоса спрятаться снаружи за массивной резной дверью, паря над узким лучом света, падающим из жарко натопленной комнаты. Персефона не кричала и не дышала шумно как человеческая женщина — богини не обречены рожать детей в муках, и Танатос легко мог различить слова, но слышал лишь тишину. Человеческие дети кричат, даже слепые и глухие щенки скулят после рождения, но боги?.. Быть может это нормально? Как и какими вообще появляются на свет новые боги? Танатос никогда не спрашивал Гипноса, каким сам он был при рождении. Был ли он от бессмертной плоти Никты или просто возник из ее вечной тьмы? Многие боги и богини вовсе не имели матери или отца, или появились странно. Леди Афина, к примеру. Танатос так погрузился в мысли, что вздрогнул, когда заговорила мать.

«Моя королева… Моя Персефона. Мальчик мертв».  
***

Танатос натолкнулся на леди Персефону, одиноко стоящую на балконе у реки Стикс, когда выходил из административного зала. Молча поклониться и дождаться позволения уйти? Выразить сочувствие? Нет, тогда она узнает, что он был там, где быть ему не следовало и знал то, что знать не должен. Когда Персефона обернулась к нему, впервые Танатос понял, что не знает, что должно сказать. Зеленые как нежная весенняя листва глаза ее были красными и опухшими, толстая длинная коса растрепалась. Богиня весеннего возрождения природы увяла подобно скованному внезапным морозом цветку. Дарившая свет радости всему Дому, ныне поблекла, сломленная жестокостью Судьбы. Даже ее обычно звонкий голос звучал тихо. «Вы могли бы подружиться. Ты и мой бедный Загрей».

Леди Персефона, до странности похожая на смертную женщину, потеряла ребенка как смертная и плакала как смертная. В конце концов не так уж боги отличаются от людей.  
А вскоре Персефона ушла из Подземного царства. Не взяв с собой ничего, богиня, рожденная на поверхности, предпочла покинуть место, где все ей будет напоминать о горе. Гнев и тоска владыки Аида буквально витал в воздухе Дома, и поэтому Танатос стал избегать его мрачных гранитных залов, проводя больше времени с матерью. Спокойный голос и мягкие руки Никты успокаивали его. После ухода Персефоны Никта стала больше времени проводить в ее саду, подолгу бродя меж увешанных тяжелыми гранатами деревьев и ярко-желтых нежных цветов, росших у реки. Нарциссы, не живущие без света и тепла солнца, вечно цвели по воле Персефоны в Подземном мире даже после того, как сама она оставила свой дом. Аид же напротив ни разу более не зашел в сад, а вскоре и вовсе приказал запереть его. Мать тогда ничего не сказала, лишь долго смотрела на закрытую дверь.

***

Крошечный сверток в его руках извивался и хныкал.

— Как? — единственное, что спросил Аид.

— Имеет ли это значение, мой повелитель? Скажу лишь, что даже для меня это было трудно.

Никта… Возможно ли, что он недооценивает ее, не зная всей силы богини ночи и изначальной хозяйки Дома? Однако ни прежде, ни сейчас, Никта ничего не требовала взамен, лишь заботясь о Доме и его многочисленных обитателях. Будь на ее месте кто-то из Олимпийцев, точно стоило бы ждать неминуемого подвоха — непомерной платы или обмана, но Никта… Пожалуй, до конца он ее до сих пор не понимает. Но… Имеет ли это значение?

— Нет. По крайней мере сейчас.

— Сообщим ли мы королеве?

— Нет, — резко ответил Аид, — сама знаешь почему. Она не должна знать. Для ее же блага.

— А дитя? Скоро мальчик вырастет и будет задавать вопросы. Много вопросов, и о матери — прежде всего. Если только, — Никта медлила, обдумывая слова, — вы позволите мне воспитать его?

Аид усмехнулся. Мотивы Матери-Ночи порой были за гранью его понимания. Из-за того, что она старше многих Олимпийцев и самого Аида или же потому что она — мать? Божественная душа — потемки…

— Ты не обязана обременять себя еще одним ребенком. Твоя семья и без того велика.

— Моя семья — это все живущие в Доме, — покачала головой Никта, — и я готова сделать это не из принуждения, но из любви. Из любви к Персефоне и ребенку, что уже настрадался, едва появившись на свет. Взгляни на него, Аид. Разве он не заслуживает любви?

Аид посмотрел на младенца, лежащего на его руках. Загрей. Его сын. Воскрешенный вопреки воле самих Мойр. Все, что оставила после себя Персефона. Любой, кто взглянет на него и Никту, сразу же поймет, что Загрей не от нее. Будет тяжело. Разумеется, что в Подземном мире все будет по его слову и для всех мальчик будет ребенком Никты, но если в нем взыграет кровь олимпийца? Или другие боги узнают о нем и захотят увести на свою проклятую гору? Нет, этого не будет. Он не потеряет сына во второй раз.

— Делай, что считаешь правильным, Никта.  
***

Когда матушка призвала его в свои покои, Танатос ждал чего угодно, но не этого. Вопреки обыкновению, Никта не парила над полом, но сидела на кровати, прижимая к груди спелёнатого младенца.

— Вижу ты уже догадался, что это за дитя, сын мой? Не бойся, подойди. Я не гневаюсь за то, что ты был там. Детское любопытство не порок, а благодаря твоей сдержанности вреда от нее не было.

Танатос кивнул и осторожно приблизился.

— Он — твой принц, сын королевы Персефоны и владыки Аида, но отныне я буду зваться его матерью, а вы — его братьями. Ты понял меня, дитя? Это очень важно. И пожалуйста, не задавай пока вопросов. Возможно, со временем я найду в себе храбрость ответить на них.

— Я понял, матушка, — серьезно кивнул Танатос, — я не скажу лишнего.

Никта улыбнулась, покачивая ребенка. С Загреем она не могла поступить иначе, ее материнское сердце бы разрывалось, лиши она его хотя бы этого подобия семьи.

— Можешь подержать его, если хочешь.

Танатос осторожно взял мальчика. Боги! Живой младенец в мире мертвых!

С круглого, немного припухлого лица на него внимательно смотрели два огромных глаза — черный, как у отца и ярко-зеленый с чистой белой радужкой. Мальчик забавно булькал беззубым ртом, выдувая пузыри, а когда Танатос поднес руку, крепко схватился за палец, обжигая прикосновением.

— Он… горячий? — Танатос вопросительно посмотрел на мать.

— Загрей — бог, но в нем так же течет алая кровь смертных.

— Загрей, — повторил Танатос. Младенец все еще держал палец, то сжимая хватку крошечных ручек, то норовя сунуть его в рот. Танатос легонько пощекотал его щеку, и ребенок радостно загулил, щуря разные глаза и задергал ярко-красными ножками. Не теплыми, но раскаленными, как угли, вынутые из костра.

— Относись к нему с должным почтением и оберегай, как родного брата. Но прежде всего — постарайся полюбить его.

Танатос осторожно укутал его ноги черной пеленкой, расшитой тонкими золотыми нитями по подобию платья матушки. Маленький принц, мертвый и воскресший, зевал, вцепившись в его палец. Живое дитя на его руках, подумать только.

— Привет, Загрей. Добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
